


Taking this one to the grave.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, M/M, Off screen s m u t, Other, Pretty Little Liars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: The anniversary of Riza Hawkeye's death. 16 years of age and 1 year of finally being discovered and pronounced...dead.Mystery around Rosewood had been followed ever since one of the 5 girls died. Weird things begin to happen. More deaths and police. And who the hell is A?





	Taking this one to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> (So, this is a Pretty Little Liars AU. I was thinking that Alison could be Riza and Mona can be some girl, idk.

The anniversary of Riza Hawkeye's death. 16 years of age and 1 year of finally being discovered and pronounced...dead. Today was her funeral

"12 days, 12 weeks, 12 months, and finally an year." Sheska handed the speech to Paninya,

"All the months and weeks without her had only turned into more pain and agony than the weeks and month she was pronounced dead." Paninya took a deep breathe and passed the paper to Winry.

"We really miss our friend and want her back but we can't bring back the past." Winry slowly passed it down to Lan-Fan.

"We can't bring back her smile, her face, her stubbornness-" Sheska snatched the paper out of Lan-Fan's hand.

"Her happiness, and her love for dogs. We truly miss our friend and hope she has the best life in heaven." The girls bowed as they returned to their seats.

"Stubbornness? Wow, when was that part of the speech?" Sheska crossed her legs and gave Lan-Fan an glare before looking back at the preacher.

"Riza would have loved this." Winry gazed at the casket.

"Maybe after the funeral, we can put our flowers on the casket. We get to pour the dirt on the casket as a last moment with her." Paninya said.

"Riza did love flowers..." Winry sighed as she took off the flower headband that the chruch directors gave to everyone when they first entered the church.

"May everyone stand up for prayer."

* * *

The casket was placed into the ground. The girls standed on the edge of the giant hole where Riza's coffin was placed. One by one, the girls threw the dirt and flowers on the coffin before the people dumped the rest of dirt to finish the job. That was it. Their friend was dead and they couldn't do nothing about it.

"Thank you for visiting the funeral of Riza Hawkeye. You may go to the re-pass."

The crowd started to die out, leaving the four girls alone at the grave.

"One, two, three..." Paninya counted.

"Four, five, six..." Winry counted.

"Seven, eight, nine..." Sheska counted.

"Ten." The girls picked up the dirt and threw it on the grave, followed by flowers.

As soon they was getting ready to walk out the graveyard, they received a text message. It wasn't from Edward, Ling, or Alphonse. And it was sent at the same time.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'll let you know. I know everything about each and every single last one of you." Paninya read.

"I'm back, bitches." Sheska read.

"A." The girls said in unison.

"Who the hell sent this?"

"It's probably the boys messing with us." Winry joked.

Winry turned her phone off but another text was sent. This time it was a picture. It was the girls standing in the graveyard earlier. Winry dropped her phone in fear. 

"H-HOW DID THEY GET THAT?!" Sheska turned around at the grave.

"They said to call the police if we want to but we'll only look stupid." Lan-Fan showed them the text "A" send her.

"Forget looking stupid! I'm calling the police. We're not going to have an stalker." Winry pulled out her phone and begins to dial 911.

"How do you know it isn't Edward or Ling just messing around with us?"

"First, Ling and or Edward doesn't know where the funeral is. Second, they can't drive. Third, they don't even know Riza that much!" Lan-Fan put an finger up to Paninya's face.

"911?"

"Can we get an police officer? There is an stalker or whoever it is! Someone is taking pictures of us."

"Location?"

"Rosewood graveyard. We was just visiting our friend's graveyard."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Yes, me and my friends."

* * *

The police pulled up.

"Alright, may I see your phone?"

Winry hands over the phone to the police officer.

"There's nothing here, ma'am."

"Yes, there is!" Winry was handed back the phone.

Nothing was there. It was like they just cleared the message completely. 

"There was something here a few minutes ago!"

"Something might be wrong with your phone, Miss." The police officer leaves the graveyard.

There was a start of something new. 


End file.
